


Fight Night

by cozy_downpour



Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/F, Praise Kink, Smut, strapless strap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Tobin’s frustrated after the last She Believes game, and Christen lets her take out the frustration however she would like.
Relationships: Christen Press/Tobin Heath, Preath - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Fight Night

“Why are you still here?” Tobin asks bitterly as she kicks off her slides in the hotel room. Christen stands in the doorway, shocked by the abrupt angry response from her presence. 

“I’m not making Lindsey rescind her roommate swap because you’re upset.” Christen replies, shutting the hotel room door. She makes herself busy by taking off her own slides and pulling out a change of clothes from her tiny gym bag packed with overnight essentials. 

“Chris, I don’t want to talk about it or whatever you have planned.” Tobin argues from the bed, putting her hair up in her stupid half bun. Christen pauses as she runs her fingers through her straightened hair as the ends started to curl from the rain at the end of the game. 

“Then what did you want to do? Because I’m here, and you’re here.” She responded with a snap to her voice. “Maybe we can draft up a coming out story since you seem to be so affected—”

“That’s not fair!” Tobin leapt to her feet, stalking over into the bathroom. She stepped into Christen’s space.“I tugged your shirt during a free kick! So what, you still got the ball eventually.” 

“Because Megan kisses my cheek when I score! And you’re jealous.” Christen spit back, pulling herself up to her full height to look down at Tobin’s hunched figure. 

“You’re ridiculous!” Tobin shot the lie back, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t think Christen was ridiculous actually, she was frustrated. They both were. The game had hurt Tobin’s confidence, and made her a little insecure over her relationship. Overall she wished she had the opportunity to kiss her on the field, especially where everyone could see. Tobin was over being closeted but found the idea of her having to come out to be ridiculous. But she couldn’t even kiss her girlfriend’s cheek on the field, it was unprofessional. Megan had a chance she never would have, being out or not. 

Christen broke first, pressing her lips to Tobin’s as she pushed her back against the counter. “I don’t know why you’re so stubborn,” She bites out between the frantic kisses. “Is this what you want?” 

Tobin growls at Christen’s teasing voice while they both break for air before biting at their lips again. Christen soothes each stinging nip with her tongue while Tobin lets the bite burn. 

“It is,” Christen smirks as she licks up into the roof of Tobin’s mouth. “You want me to do this all on the pitch,” 

Tobin whines, her lips clashing against Christen’s between each breath they take. “In front of everyone. Kiss you for each dribble, and nutmeg, and goals you score,” Christen keeps taunting, feeling Tobin’s hand grip her arm tighter. She pushes Christen around, so she’s against the sink now instead of herself. 

“I don’t want a stupid kiss,” Tobin rasps out as she trails bites across Christen’s warm neck. “I want to  _ fuck _ you until you can’t walk off the pitch,” 

Tobin’s hips grind into the darker skinned woman’s while she sucks on the spot below her ear she knows drives Christen crazy. Christen’s arms try to wrap around Tobin’s back but she pushes them down. “You’re mine,” she snaps, holding her arms back while her hips ground harder. 

Christen felt herself dripping from the sudden possessiveness Tobin was showing. This was frantic, angry sex but Christen knew it had a deeper meaning to it. Tobin was showing her everything she couldn’t in public, and using the frustration to fuel her. This was going to be rough, and hard because that’s how Tobin needed to release this personal anger. 

Her hips snap up at the possessive talk, her breath coming in gasps at each hard thrust of Tobin’s hips. “You like being mine  _ baby girl _ ?” Tobin asks tauntingly, her lips attaching to Christen’s neck while her hand pushes the thin tank of Christen’s up. 

“Why don’t you  _ check _ how much I do?” Christen bit out teasingly, trying to hold back a moan. Tobin’s eyes darkened as her left hand slid down the front of Christen’s shorts. She was met with immediate glistening wetness coating her fingertips. 

“Fuck,  _ Chris _ .” Tobin whined at the feeling, knowing she could just pound her fingers into her girlfriend right now easily. But that wasn’t in the plans tonight. “All for me?”

“Always—for you,” Christen breathes out, throwing her head back as Tobin’s deft fingers found her clit. Tobin teases the nub, rolling it between her index and middle fingers before pulling her hand out of her shorts. Christen hisses at the sudden lack of contact. She watches as Tobin wraps her tongue around her fingertips, licking the salty wetness off. 

“All mine,” Tobin mumbles as she takes the last lick, her hands ripping off Christen’s shorts and tank quickly so that the darker brunette was exposed. Christen pants out at the suddenness, watching Tobin’s deep brown eyes trail along her body and raking up her muscular legs. “Stay here, can you do that pretty girl?”

Christen feels her center clench at the use of  _ pretty girl, _ and she knows what’s coming next. She was there when Tobin packed it. They had even argued about bringing it. When would it be used? What if airport security saw? Or teammates snooped? 

Didn’t matter, it was brought anyway. All 8 thick inches of it, dripping in lube now half inserted into Tobin and the other half waiting for her. 

Tobin comes back into the bathroom, turning Christen to face the sink. Her chest pressed up against her back while her hand traveled down her hips.

“You’re mine, and I don’t care who knows.” Tobin whispers as she marks up the other side of Christen’s neck, leaving deep bruises with her teeth. Her hips buck against Christen’s ass, letting her feel the strap. The younger woman moans, bracing her arms on the side of the sink. 

“Please, do it,” Christen begs as she feels herself wet in anticipation for the hard fucking about to happen. But Tobin doesn’t give in to that. She grabs Christen’s jaw, her lips close to her ear. 

“Be a good girl Christen, don’t tell me what to do with it,” She breathes out, her hand smacking Christen’s ass at the same time just to hear the younger woman cry out and feel ‘punished’. It makes her wetter. “Might just make you suck it,” 

Christen immediately drops to her knees, turning around to face Tobin and the strap in front of her. It’s covered in lube and she grasps it slowly, making sure it’s still secure inside Tobin before wrapping her plump lips around the toy. Tobin threads her fingers through Christen’s wild hair, fucking into her mouth as she slides her tongue around the toy. Christen’s eyes start to water as she takes the toy as far as she can back in her mouth, her lips ruined at the motions of the fucking. They’re red and swollen, her cheeks pink, and her eyes stinging. Tobin moans deep and low as the movements rock the toy against her g spot and her clit. 

“Off,” Tobin mumbles as she pulls Christen’s head back with her hand and her hips snap back too. The toy is slathered in spit and lube and there is no doubt it’s ready. Tobin tugs Christen back to her feet and against the sink. She kisses her shoulder blades, just to reassure that she’s okay with this roughness. This might be rough, angry fucking but Tobin needed to make sure Christen was approving it as the one being fucked. 

“I’m yours,” Christen murmured as she spread her legs, prepared for the thick toy to fill her up. Tobin used her thumb to pull back her ass cheeks, and lining up to her wet hole just right before thrusting in. 

Christen mewls at the sensation, feeling herself being stretched by the thickness. She breathes out shakily, feeling Tobin run her hand over her hip reassuringly. Christen thrusts back against Tobin’s front, letting her know she can start to move. 

“God you’re beautiful Chris, all filled up. All mine..” Tobin rambled as she started pumping into Christen. Her knees smack against Christen’s sticky skin and her thighs against her ass. Her hands push down on Christen’s hips, so hard she thinks she might bruise.

“All yours,” Christen repeated, breathing out as she felt Tobin thrust up inside her. The brunette nipped at Christen’s shoulder blades, hearing each slap of wetness as she hurried up her thrusts. 

“Love you Chris, love this,” Tobin murmured against her warm skin, biting as she sped up frantically. Christen’s legs are shaking, she doesn’t know how much she can take. Her clit is throbbing for attention as Tobin fucks her in a way only she knows. 

She knows it’s because of tonight's game. It’s because Tobin was frustrated, insecure, and jealous. And it made her want to prove how much she loved Christen, prove her worth. Each thrust was a harder reminder that she was hers. 

Tobin’s hands slid up from her hips to her beasts. Sliding over to tug at the hardened nubs, feeling Christen arch herself into the fingertips. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Tobin,” Christen cries out at a rough tug, pleasure and pain ruining her. Tobin continues her thrusting, feeling Christen’s walls clench around her as she gets closer to her peak. Tobin leans forward, nipping the back of Christen’s neck as her hands slid upwards. Her fingertips on the base of Christen’s throat, pressing lightly. 

Christen whimpers, feeling the choking from her lover, and the heat of Tobin’s trembling body against her back. Tobin’s ready to come, her moans louder as she thrusts through each shake. 

“Such a beautiful fuck, so hot, god Chris—you take me so well, always huh?” Tobin begins to ramble between her moans, crying out at the thrusts as her orgasm swells. Christen takes this moment to lower her head, sucking Tobin’s thumb into her panting mouth. Her fingertips bare down on her throat at the hot, wet feeling of Christen’s tongue curling against her thumb. 

Tobin’s left hand falls from Christen’s neck, and to her clit working her up as her own orgasm rolls through her. She moans, fucking into Christen as hard as she can until the orgasm spills over, hot and dripping. Christen cries out, her peak coming as well clenching hard around the toy. 

They’re both exhausted and spent, against the bathroom sink. Bruised, bitten, and dripping in cum. 

Tobin takes the strap out of her, placing it in the sink to clean after. She gently pulls Christen around to face her, kissing her lips softly. There was no frantic pressure anymore. Tobin then drops down to her knees, spreading Christen open and licking her clean. 

This was reassurance. That as hard as they just were, as tough as Tobin was, she still loved Christen. She runs her tongue through the swollen folds with ease, tasting her lover's sweet and salty wetness. 

“I love you.” Christen moans as Tobin’s tongue languidly licks through her. She runs her fingers through the messy long brown hair, Tobin’s head pulling back and staring up into Christen’s green eyes. 

“Love you too.” 

Christen tugs her up to her feet, tastes her on her lips and holds her for a few minutes. The rush, the panic, all gone. Now it was just their love, their comfort. 

They shower together in warmth and content. Tobin’s cleaning herself up, and they giggle at the obvious marking of Christen’s skin. All the anger forgotten. 

Later in the night, Tobin’s head is on Christen’s chest and Christen is running her hands over her scalp lazily. 

“Tobes, I know you don’t want to talk about it. And I respect that baby, but just let’s talk if we need to. About us, and our plans, and how we feel. Promise me that?” Christen says, kissing Tobin’s forehead as the brunette’s eyes close. 

“Look Chris, I’m bad with my words. But I promise. I really do.”

Christen laughs. That was an understatement but she wouldn’t have Tobin any other way. 


End file.
